Anti-Heist
The green orb hanging in the distance grows larger as the Demon's Run approaches the capital of the elven imperium. The planet Garden, the original elven homeworld, is overrun with the untameable starfly vine, which reachs out from the surface into space and grasps onto the planet's moon, known as Corellon's Star. Gulug pulls the Demon's Run into the docking station they were directed to and the party unloads. At this point Cecilia parts ways, catching a shuttle to the elven fortress Lionheart that hangs in Garden's orbit. The party grabs a train towards the capital to take care of their business. They employ the finest tailor they can find to create for them uniforms to use for the Garnetcask Brewery. Hunter X heads to the bounty hunter's guild head offices to collect information about their mark Tammandraug. He also arranges a meeting with the guildmaster Olenjack, offering him a sample of their brew. Though Olen seems friendly and enjoys the drink, he has little time for a low ranking bounty hunter like Hunter X and their meeting is short. While Yorick searches the new city, gathering market info, he sees a small crowd gathering around an art gallery. He pushes his way to the front of the crowd and sees that several painting are being auctioned off, all by the artist Jhota. Though Jhota's identity is sitll unknown to most, Yorick and party have seen the Rakshasa through one of his scrying paintings. Yorick decides to bid on and purchases one of the paintings: a depiction of the whale-god The Great Dreamer addressing his followers during a Cetacean Summit. However, on his way out, Yorick notices somebody bump into him and get dangerously close to his coin purse. He investigates, and notices the man has dropped a strange coin with illithid markings into his bag. Yorick sicks Gilbur on the culprit, who retaliates with an obsidian bladed dagger, injuring Gilbur. Ramrod fires wide and Hunter X clicks on his haste boots to tackle him to the ground. The city guard carries the baddie away, while the party decides to take the coin to the nearby Tower of Bocobb to see if they can identify the coin. The hooded mages discover the coin's magic is divination in nature and keep it to try to translate the illithid text. A few days later, one of the mages returns to the party with a black eye and bloody nose, and explains that they were jumped by thugs who retrieved the mysterious coin... The party returns to the task of hunting down Tammandraug and speak with the bounty hunter's guild, Alexsion the priest of Heironious who offered the bounty, and Constable Whitby, a member of the elven city guards. To summarize their findings: Tammandraug has more recently arrived in Corelleon. He made one attempt on the Church of Heironious but was held off by Alexsion. He then moved down the vine to ward 17 on the first starfly branch. There, he's made three attacks. He burned down the lodge of Obad-Hai and left the huntmistress in a coma like state. He killed two acolytes of Olidammara while they were doing a preformance in the city square, and killed the head priest of Olidammara while he was sleeping in his home. They also learn that two of the guild's top bounty hunters, Rose and Dara, have a few days head start on tracking down the culprit. Our heroes reason that since Tammandraug has eliminated three Olidammara members but hasn't looted the temple itself, that it may be his next target. The temple of Olidammara has been shut down due to the attacks, and our heroes approach in the dead of night to investigate... Category:Session Summary Category:Spelljammer Session